


What Lead To This?

by Cambiontwins



Category: iCarly
Genre: Handcuffs, M/M, Teasing, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3442457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cambiontwins/pseuds/Cambiontwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freddie takes control after he thinks Griffin teased him on purpose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Lead To This?

**Author's Note:**

> We’re back and fully rested. We had some vacation time last week and we decided to take it and just relax, and that meant a break from fanfiction as well, but no worries because now we are back and ready for more, though the work that we left behind wait for us and piled up so we will only be doing our weeklies for a while before jumping back on the updates and requests. Enjoy this story and let us know what you thought.
> 
> What Lead To This?  
> We don’t own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.

Freddie slowly lowered himself down onto the tied up boy beneath him, the boy was Griffin, his boyfriend for over a year now, since today was their anniversary. Griffin looked up at his lovers face once he was seated on his lap and saw those perfect eyes that he loved closed tight as he allowed himself to adjust to the stretch. Griffin had no idea how this all happened, not that he was complaining mind you but he still wanted to know what had sparked this wild side in his boyfriend, but those thoughts would have to wait till after they were finished and knowing them that would not be any time soon.

 

Freddie moved his hips a little and heard the moan his boyfriend let out and couldn’t help but smile and open his eyes to look at that wrecked face that he fell in love with, “Want me to move?” the boy asked his tied up boyfriend as he leaned down for a kiss, a kiss that sadly didn’t quite reach and it made Griffin squirm in his seat, he wanted to taste those lips as Freddie rode him but it seemed that his boyfriend had other plans as he leaned down again but stopped before his face and said, “You have to tell me what you want, or I might just keep you tied up here like this for the rest of the day”.

 

Griffin locked eyes with the boy who thought he was in control and tried to move his hands behind his back again but the handcuffs still held him firmly in place and stuck to the chair, but he wasn’t going to give up that easy. “As long as you stay li…” Griffin had begun to say but Freddie silenced him with one flick of the finger, against the base of his hard and leaking cock that was inside of Freddie and it made the older of the two swallow back his groan of pain since his boyfriend had held back enough just so that his point would get across, “Only what I want to hear, or I might find something other then flicking to do to you” Freddie said and to get his point across he reached underneath the chair and brought a dildo the same size as his boyfriend up to eye level, “I might decide that you should feel what it feels like to have nine inches up inside you” Freddie said again, his voice low and deep as he rubbed the fake cock against his boyfriends left cheek.

 

Freddie leaned down again and this time allowed their lips to connect but even though Griffin was moaning into that mouth which he loved his thoughts stayed on the dildo that was still pressed against his face and all that he could think about it was “HELL NO” so he decided to go along with what his boyfriend wanted, but only until he got loose, then his boyfriend will be taught a lesson in how two are always better then one, even if one of them was fake. Freddie broke the kiss and stayed close to his lovers lips, he smiled as he saw the faraway look the boy was wearing, leaning back in he whispered into Griffins ear as he took hold of the older boys hair and pulled back so that he exposed the long and juicy neck which Freddie just loved to devour, “What do you want, what should I do… G.I.F.F.” Freddie spelling out his pet name was the last straw and he felt his control fading as the words of surrender left his mouth, “Ride me, please Freddie. Ride me so hard that I won’t be able to think straight” and the younger teen let his smile widen as he pulled off of his boyfriends cock and sank down again.

 

Griffin was glad that he had given in now because the pleasure he was being given was beyond anything he had ever felt with his boyfriend. No longer did he have to be in control, move them and handle his lover, no now he gave over everything to the boy that had stolen his heart and he couldn’t have been more pleased with himself because of it. Freddie looked at his boyfriend and saw the approving look on his face, the pleasure mixing with the freedom to just feel everything and he couldn’t help but lean down to capture those parted lips that deserved to be kissed, he lightly bit into the lips that moved around his and felt the moan going through the body that was flush against his and then he felt that same body start to wildly thrust up to meet him half way and he smiled, just as he had hoped the older boy would have done.

 

Freddie moved his hands back to below the chair when he saw that his boyfriend was too busy with everything to notice and he retrieved another of his toys that he now collected. Freddie silently opened the bottle of lube he had used on himself and slicked up the small pebble sized toy before he lowered it down behind him, he waited till Griffin thrust up into him before he moved with lightning speed and pushed it past his boyfriends firm cheeks and tight entrance and up into him.

 

Griffins eyes went wide when he had felt his boyfriends finger enter him, pushing something inside of him and he had to admit that it was a little painful. Freddie eyed the older teen and waited for him to refocus on him, and then on what he was holding up at eye level in his hand, and when Griffin did notice the tiny remote that was connected by a small wire to whatever was inside him he clicked as to what was inside him, only he was a little late of voicing his complaints as Freddie pressed the button a few times which set it to its fastest speed setting, “Like it? I made it myself” Freddie said as he watched his boyfriends eyes water at the new sensations, and the pleasure at having his prostate stimulated by the tiny vibrator.

 

Freddie begun riding his boyfriends dick again, chasing his own pleasure alongside Griffins, and the two teens voices mixed into one, filling the room with the sound of their combined release. Freddie and Griffin both came at the same time but still neither stopped, Freddie was still riding his boyfriend like his life depended on it and Griffin spurred on by the buzzing inside of him kept thrusting up into the Freddie. The two teens were sweating so much now that Freddie was finding it harder and harder to stay on his boyfriends glorious cock so he decided to un-cuff him so that he could help, and help Griffin did, he wasted no time in taking hold of Freddie’s hips in a iron grip and increased his efforts to pound the teen into oblivion.

 

Their bodies were on overload and their nerves were shot as they continued at their frenzied pace, both of them feeling their second orgasms edging closer. Griffin felt his orgasm coming and captured his boyfriends lips in a kiss then was anything but gentle and loving, it was raw and passionate, it said only one thing, “Your mine” and when Freddie kissed back with the same vigor Griffin could feel his message returned with equal effort and lust, “Your mine” and it was this bruising kiss that had both boys hold each other tight as they rode out their second orgasms.

 

After they had moved to the bed to sleep, which they did for hours they woke up not long after and went for another round and that is when the thought came back to Griffin, when he was still inside of his lover after their latest round of love making, “What brought all of this on?” and Freddie looked at him like he should know but decided to enlighten his boyfriend anyway, “You kept rubbing your knee up against my leg during the move, and it drove me mad and just made me want to tear your clothes of and ride you in the cinema” the younger teen said and watched as his boyfriend still wore a look of confusion.

 

Griffin didn’t remember teasing his boyfriend, but he did remember that he had an itch on the bottom of his foot and it was driving him crazy so he had tried to scratch, then suddenly he realised that the itch had caused him to turn his boyfriend on so much that he turned into the controlling person he had seen and he could do nothing but smile and remember to do it on purpose the next time he gets the chance. Then looking at his boyfriends now sleeping face minutes later Griffin remembered what else he had thought about, and pulling out slowly because he was still inside of the warm heat that was Freddie’s tight ass he walked back to the chair in his living room, glad that his parents were almost never home and he retrieved the dildo.

 

Holding the fake cock in his hand made him blush, he might have acted like the bad boy but he had never been this bad before but he was glad that Freddie was because it meant that he could punish the bad boy that his boyfriend was becoming. Smiling to himself Griffin walked back to the room, dildo in hand and his own cock hard and ready, he measured himself against the fake cock and saw that Freddie was right, it was the same size as he was and he couldn’t help but feel sorry for his poor boyfriends ass when both he and his cock and his cocks clone were fucking into him at the same time, “Oh Freddie~” was the only warning the younger had been given before the handcuffs which came with them to the bedroom sealed around his wrists and the dildo slapped him in the face on his right cheek and the real thing on the left.

**Author's Note:**

> So there is the weekly draw fic for week 26. This pairing never gets old, and I just love writing about these two, but we would like to know if you guys like the pairing too so drop us a review or comment depending where you read this. Till the next time awesome readers.
> 
> To anyone even thinking of flaming us for writing this fic, don't cause when you flame me your only flaming yourself cause nobody told you to read this fic, you read it from your own free will.  
> We do requests, from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream.  
> Written by Incubi. Work is at AO3 and FF.net


End file.
